Old Taste
by Roseabell16
Summary: What if Bella had always lived in forks? What it Charlie was more old fashion? Would Bella and Edward still be together? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 first day

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 1- First Day

Edward Pov.

I can't believe that were back here. Forks is one of the most uneventful places on the planet, not to mention the fact that we know that our mortal enemy is close by. So why are we here… I have no idea. We got the house ready, being a vampire can having advantages like super speed. I sat in my room listening to my siblings getting ready for another first day at a new school. Emmett and Jasper did not seem to be too concerned as they were playing video games downstairs. I could hear Emmett yelling at Jasper I'm assuming that Jasper was winning. Alice and Rosealie were in Alice's closet picking out what to wear. I swear I will never understand why girls put so much time into their looks but whatever.

"Rose come on you look great, you always look great. Let's go to school" Emmett said.

"GOOD is not perfect and I must be PERFECT" Rose yelled back.

Like I said I will never understand girls. Finally they were both ready and we were off to school. I the interest of trying to be unnoticed we took my Volvo. After what seemed like an eternity we pulled into the school parking lot. We got out and headed to the building titled office. As we walked in the thoughts of the sectary hit me.

"_O my they are all so good looking, and the boys… no stop that their too young, too young, too young_."

I could not help but smile.

"Hi were the Cullens" Alice announced.

"Yes we have been expecting you. I'm Miss Cope; here are your timetables with your classes. Please have all your teacher sign each slip and bring it back at the end of the day" she instructed.

I took the table with my name on it. It did not look too bad…

Period

Class

Room

1

Calculus

A 101

2

English

D 432

3

Gym

Gym

4

History

C 372

5

Art

A 117

6

Biology

B 221

7

Spanish

C 317

Like I said I had had worse. We parted to go to our different classes promising to meet up at lunch. The morning went by slowly. The only thing out of place was I heard a group of boys talking about some girl named Bella Swan. Apparently they have some kind of bet going on who can get her into bed first. Boys these days are horrible. The winner got 100$ and the official title of sex god. I mean how low you can get. I ignored the thoughts coming my way from all the girls. On girl who was named Jessica I think kept having sexual fantasies with me. It really got on my nerves.

I meet up with my brothers and sisters at lunch. Alice and Rose were going on about a teacher they both had, I ignored them. Finally the bell rang and I headed to biology. I walked in it looked like I was the first besides the teacher. He signed my slip and directed me to a table telling me that my partner would Bella Swan.

_The girl from the bet, well maybe I can find out what is so special about her now._

I sat down and waited for the class to start, then she walked in…


	2. Chapter 2 No Way

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

**A/N just saying… if you find errors just let me know. I am not the best at grammar so I appreciate any and all help. Thx**

Chapter 2- No Way

Bella Pov.

"Bella, come on you're going to be late for school."

What! I shot out of bed and got ready for class faster than I had ever in my life and ran down to get some breakfast. My dad Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Moring dad, would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"No that's ok sweetheart, I'm getting ready to leave for the station. But you go ahead and get some food in you."

I grabbed a bowl and some fruit loops then I looked at the time.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE" I said as I put the stuff back.

"Bella you need to eat, and if memory serves right I think I told you that you were going to be late."

I turned around to say something smart but I stopped. He was laughing! My dad never laughs well not since my mom died but that was a long time ago. I grabbed my book bag and gave my dad a last thought.

"Remember dad I make your dinner, I would not laugh at the person who feeds you."

He just laughed harder at that. Well maybe that was a good omen for today. I rarely see him so happy, my mom the love of my dad's life died giving birth to me. I still felt bad about it but my dad says that I did not ask to be born and it's not my fault. Then he says that I'm the joy of his life but I don't know. I pulled into my usual spot at school. As I got out I noticed a new silver Volvo. Who does that belong to I thought? I had never seen that bur then I remembered that there were a group of new kids starting today, so it must be theirs. Just then the bell rang and I just barely made it into the class room before the teacher walked in. But on my way to my chair I tripped. After I got to my chair and people stopped laughing at me I hear the first bit of gossip.

"… and the beautiful one is the brunet haired boy. He is just so H.O.T."

Who are they talking about? Before I could ask or hear a name the teacher started class.

Four hours later I was heading to get some lunch when Mike Newton ran up to me.

"Hey Bella you going to lunch mind if I join you?"

Mike always gave me the creeps. He was nice it just felt like he had an alternative motive. I did not like to be around him, so I lied.

"Um actually no I need to go to the library, you know homework."

"Well that's too bad maybe another time then."

"Um sure" _**Not**_ there was no way I was going to have lunch with him. So I was off to the library. Great that meant no food. I sat down at my favorite table and started on a project that I was doing for English.

Finally it was time to get to biology. I grabbed my books and too off to class. As I walked in I looked at my chair and sitting next to my chair was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life.

_**Authors Note:**_ Yes I know the chapters are short, the first couple will be, but they will get longer as the story goes on. I also had my first chemistry test this week so it was busy. College sucks. I will be updating this story every Friday now that I am ready for the longer chapters; I just needed to get the basic information out. I just don't have the time to type more to update more often sorry. If you are confused on anything just let me know I will either put it in the story somehow or just send you a message giving you the information. Keep in mind that more details will be given later when people start to talk (aka Bella and Edward) so put up with it please. Like I said if you don't get something feel free to send me a message telling me, I will try to answer your questions in the story but if I can't I will just put it in the Authors note. Thank you for reading.

_**P.S. Check out my other story **__**Hospitalized**_- Charlie feared that he may have needed to put Bella in a hospital during New Moon. Well what if he did? Here is my version on what would have happened.


	3. Chapter 3 Biology

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

**A/N. I will make my readers a deal; the more reviews I get for each chapter the sooner I will update another chapter. This message goes to all those who put my story on story alert but don't review. Don't get me wrong I love that you want to put my story on story alert. But would it kill you to hit that little button at the end and just type "great story" seriously.**

Chapter 3- Biology

Bella Pov.

I think I'm hyperventilating I can't help it. I'm sitting here in the small town of Forks next to the cutest and most beautiful person on the face of the earth! His family must have be the ones that just moved here. I would have remembered him with those looks. Wait did he just say something to me, I better say something back.

"I'm sorry I was lost in my head did you say something?" I asked.

"Yes I'm Edward Cullen are you Isabella Swan?"

AND HERE I THOUGHT HE COULD NOT GET MORE PERFECT BUT THAT VOICE!!!!

"Yes I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you Edward."

Just as he was going to talk again our stupid teacher decided to start class. We listened for half an hour on how to identify different plants that are poisonous to humans; I'm not quite sure why we are doing this but whatever. I sat and listened as we got our instructions for the lab work.

"Now one person from each table will go and get two pairs of gloves and goggles. The other member will come up to my desk and get your worksheet. In a few minutes I will come and give you three plant leaves you most find the two that are poisonous and the one that is safe for humans to handle plus fill out the worksheet. When you are done with all put the plant leaves in this bag and staple the bag to your paper. Bring me your paper and I will give you your homework plus a special surprise."

Great I thought there was never a good surprise in this class, most of the time it was more homework.

"Which do you want to get" asked Edward.

"I will get the paper." Knowing me and how much of a klutz I am I will still injure myself getting a paper.

A few minutes later Edward and I had our glove and goggles on ready for the plant leaves just as the teacher came around.

"Here are your plant leaves good luck."

It was then that I thought of something. "Um Edward?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I take the notes and you handle the leaves?" I just know that after this he was going to make fun of me, but he only looked surprise, he must not know about my past as a danger magnet.

"I can if you tell me why?"

Great "well it's like this; I don't tend to get through a class dealing with dangerous things without getting hurt."

"Sure no problem I understand."

Wait he is not teasing me? This was different. We got started it was not long for him to figure out which plant leaf can from what plant.

"Leaf A is from poison Ivy, B is from an apple tree and leaf C is from a black snakeroot plant."

I checked the right boxes on the paper. We got and easy on with the poison ivy, even I knew what that looked like. I finished up the worksheet as Edward put the leaves in the bag and brought it back with the stapler. After we got done we took the paper up to turn it in.

"Good work you to" our teacher told us as we gave him the paper. "Do the questions on chapter 2 from Wednesday and bring this paper back singed from your parents at the same time."

I took the paper from him and looked to see a field trip permission form.

"Are we going to the green houses again?" This will have been the 8th time I had been there in high school alone.

"No Miss Swan we are going on a camping field trip."

Even better I thought sarcastically, me in the woods, the last place I want to be. It's not that I don't like the woods I love them but my dad is such a worry wart and overprotective that he gets all panicked and it's annoying. As I walked back to me desk I realized that not only had Edward and I had been the first ones done but we still had 20 minutes left of class. I decided to work on my homework.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Edward asked me.

"No do you?" I asked back.

"Yes I have two brothers and two sisters."

"What are their names?"

"Emmett is the eldest then my other brother Jasper, my oldest sister is Rosalie, and Alice is the youngest well I'm the youngest but you know what I mean."

"Cool how old are they?"

"Emmett is 19, both Jasper and Rosalie are 18 and Alice is 17."

"How old are you?" Why did I ask that it's so lame?

"I'm 17 you?

"Same, you're the family that just moved here right where did you move from?" This is almost as bad as asking about the weather; he is going to think I'm a loser. I can't help it I don't really have that much experience with talking to boys.

"We moved from Alaska. Have you always lived here in Forks?"

"Yes I have." This was odd he acted like he really wanted to get to know me. Most boys around here either stay away from me or just try and get me in bed with them. Both reactions are thanks to my dad. He is very old fashion when it comes to dating. It's so bad, if a boy wants to go out with me he has to ask me dad first then go through what I call and interview process before he can take me out, the only boy ever to go through the process and was approved to take me out was my dad's best friend Jacob Black. He is also the chief of police which doesn't help most boys either keep away from me because they don't want to anger him and get thrown in jail or see it as a challenge and try to "de-flower" me as my dad puts it, I don't know why he can't say virginity. It was then I bell rang and I got up from my desk to go to my next class.

"See you tomorrow Edward" I told him.

"Ya see you then" he called back.

I don't know why but I got a feeling that something big was going to happen, but I couldn't wait.

**A/N yes I know I missed an update but I got a blank on where to go next with this story. I know what's going to happen now, but here is a question do you want me to flip flop between Bella and Edward each chapter or do you want to see it through both Bella's Pov and Edwards I can't decide so tell me what you want. Let me know in the review most votes' **


	4. Chapter 4 Permission

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

**A/N. I will make my readers a deal; the more reviews I get for each chapter the sooner I will update another chapter. This message goes to all those who put my story on story alert but don't review. Don't get me wrong I love that you want to put my story on story alert. But would it kill you to hit that little button at the end and just type "great story" seriously people.**

Chapter 4- Permission

(Bella Pov.)

Finally school was over. I headed out into the parking lot to get into my car and head home. On the way I saw Edward getting in to the Volvo which figures, with 2 other boys and two girls. Those must be his siblings I thought. He looked up at me and smiled and waved. I waved back and then he looked sharply at one of the girls, the short girl with short black hair. He said something to her and she just smiled at him. Edward looked back at me and waved again and mouthed "see you tomorrow". When I got home I started my dad's dinner. I decided on making my grandmother's homemade spaghetti and meatballs, it was one of my dad's favorites and I needed him in a good mood before I asked him to sign my permission slip. At 5 o'clock I heard my dad's car pull into the drive way just as I was setting the table.

"Bella?" My dad called, this always bugged me. He did it every time he came home, like someone else would be in his house making him dinner? I laughed at that thought.

"In here dad, dinner is ready."

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"Grandmother Swan's homemade spaghetti and meatballs? I hope that's ok?"

"That sounds perfect Bella."

We sat down and ate in silence. After my dad got done eating I got up to clean the table while he got a beer and thought that now was the best time to ask him.

"Hey dad can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me something Bella, what is it?"

"Well my biology class is planning a field trip and I would really like to go, is that ok?"

"That depends, where are you going?"

"It's a camping trip."

"I don't know Bella; you don't do well in the woods."

"It will not be that bad dad, we are staying in tents there will be 5 chaperones, one for each tent." I was trying to get him to say yes. "We will be learning about plants in the area please dad I really want to go."

"You really want to go don't you?"

"Yes I do, please can I go!!!!"

"I guess there is no real reason why you can't go since you want to go, ok bring me your permission slip and I will sign it."

"Thank you dad." I ran up and got my slip and brought it down to him. He signed it for me.

"I'm really tired dad I think I'm going to go to bed early."

"Ok Bella night."

"Night dad."

I ran up to my room and got ready for bed. As I lay down my thoughts strayed to the next day and Biology with Edward Cullen.

**Review Review Review Review Review Review**


	5. Chapter 5 the field trip part1getting

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 5- the field trip part 1 (getting ready)

Bella Pov.

The rest of the week went by so fast. I could not believe that today was the camping trip. I was in my room finishing all of my packing. I looked over my list of things to bring, bug spray lots of bug spray, extra hair ties, clothing, sleeping bag, extra blanket, pillow and my bathroom bag. It looked like I had everything. I turned as I heard my door open.

"Hey sweetheart you ready to go?" My dad asked.

"Ya dad, just finishing up."

"Well let's see do you have bug spray, sleeping bag, extra blanket, and pillow?" I decided to stop him before he asked if I packed underwear or not.

"Yes dad I got it all."

"Well there is one more thing I want you to take just in case."

He handed me a cell phone with a case hanging off of it.

"Um thanks dad but what is it?"

"It's a cell phone silly."

"I know that, I meant this." I pointed to the case.

"Its pepper spray." He whispered.

"Dad why do I need pepper spray?" I was a little confused. I knew that my dad thought that every guy that talked to me only did it to try and get me in bed, but this is a SCHOOL trip. What did he think that there was going to be one boy and one girl per cabin?

"You never know when it could come in handy!" He was staring down at the floor as he said this. I was sensing that he did not want to be having this conversation anymore than I did.

"Ok, well I think I have everything that I need are you going to come with, to see my off?"

"Of course I am what kind of father would I be if I didn't." I could not tell if he was trying to joke around or not so I just grabbed my stuff and headed toward the car.

We got to the school with enough time for me to put my bag on the bus and say goodbye to Charlie and with that we were told to get on the bus because it was time to take off. I sat down by the window and pulled out a book. A minute later I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked at them and I could not speak.

A/N I love cliffhangers well you know what to do. And a special preview of the next chapter for all who guess who she is sitting next to.


	6. Chapter 6 the field trip part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 6- the field trip part 2

_We got to the school with enough time for me to put my bag on the bus and say goodbye to Charlie and with that we were told to get on the bus because it was time to take off. I sat down by the window and pulled out a book. A minute later I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked at them and I could not speak._

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen and you are?" Cullen? Was she was Edwards sister.

"Um Bella, Bella Swan."

"Wow that's such a pretty name, so have you lived here in Forks your entire life?"

Alice and I spent the entire bus ride talking. Well she did most of the talking, except when she asked me questions. I really liked her. As we got off the bus one of the adults was standing their asking for everyone's attention.

"Now here are some simple instructions. Each cabin will have two people in it this will be your tent mate. You are not to go anywhere without your tent mate. Does everyone understand this? If you wake up at 2am and you need to go to the bathroom then you wake up your tent mate so they can go with you. This is not a park people this is the great outdoors. There are bears and snakes and all other kinds of creatures that can and will hurt you if you give them a reason. With that being said rule number two is that you will not leave camp without permission. Every 4 cabins will have an adult assigned to them; these 4 cabins will be referred to as your tent and I will talk about them more later. You must have your adult with you if you are going to leave. Now when I call your name come up and get your cabin number and activity list then go and get your bags. After you get it go to your cabin and unpack. Then you and your tent mate are to go to the fire pit over their" he pointed over to the left "does everyone understand?" There were nods all around and he started to call names out. When he got to the Cullens Alice said a quick good bye before skipping up to get her packet. Then Edward looking as good as anyone could walked up to receive his. Not long after I heard my name called. I walked up and took my packet and went to stand in line to get my bags. I look at the paper to see I was in cabin 7 and that my group number was 3. I got my bags and walked along till I found cabin 7. When I got in I was surprised to see Alice unpacking her bags.

"Hey Alice what are you doing here?"

"This is my cabin silly, is it yours too?"

"Ya image that?"

"I know."

We went to work putting our things where we wanted them and headed back out to the fire pit. Once we got there I notice Edward sitting with Mike Newton of all people. They must be tent mates I thought. Finally everyone was there and our teacher came over to talk to us.

"Ok I'm glad that everyone found their cabin and tent mate, what I want to do now is to split you up into your tents and introduce you to your chaperone. Before we do that thought I want to explain what the tents are fore, over the next seven days that you are here there will be contests. You will compete in said contests with your tents, so make sure you know who is in your tent. You don't want to give information away to another team. You will also have a team color that your chaperone will give to you. Ok tent 1 you are with Jessica and you will be red; please go stand with her over there. Tent 2 will be with Justin and wear yellow who is to your right. Tent 3 will be with Christopher and be blue, he is standing behind you. Tent 4 will be with Hannah and have purple, who is to your left, and tent five will be with myself and we will be green so come up here. Does everyone have a tent to go to?" Every one said yes to his question. "Good please go join your tent so you know when it is your turn to go eat dinner and we will see you in the morning for our group hike."

I went to go stand with my group a to find that Edward and Mike were in it along with Alice of course, Eric, Tyler, Angela, and a girl by the name of Emily from my 5 hour.

"Well as our teacher said I'm Chris and we are tent 3. I would like to know which of you is who and tell me a little about yourself so let's go around the circle." He looked to me to start.

"Well I'm Bella and well I don't really have anything else to say sorry." Everyone must have thought this was funny because they all laughed at me, all except Edward who looked like he really cared about what I was going to say. But I must have imaged it.

"Um I'm Angela and I'm the oldest in my family."

"I'm Emily and my favorite class is biology."

"Well I'm Alice and let me think, I know Edward is my brother." Everyone laughed again. After what seemed like a life time it was finally Edwards turn.

"I'm Edward and I'm Alice's brother."

"I used that so you can't use it now Edward." Alice said.

"O well I used it."

"Ok you two" said Chris giving a little chuckle. "The thing is that this trip is not just about learning but it's also about getting to know your classmates better. I know that many of you have grown up together but do you really know them? At the end of the trip we will all get together in a circle and say one think that we learned about yourself and another person. So now that we got that down lets go get our dinner and hit the hay, we have a big day tomorrow."

With that being said we all ate a quick dinner and went back to our cabin. This was going to be one hell of a week.


	7. Chapter 7 the field trip part 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius  
Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 7- the field trip part 3  
Bella Pov.

I could not believe that the week was over already. I was packing up my things  
from my cabin while talking to Alice. We were trying to hurry because we were  
supposed to be at the fire pit in 5 minutes.

"Come on Alice we need to leave." She gave me this look and turned to see all  
her belonging, and trust me I think she brought her entire closet, was all  
around the cabin. My few things on the other hand were already in my bag and  
ready to go.

"I think I left my tooth brush in the bathroom this morning Bella can you go  
get it for me?"

"I guess, but hurry up with the packing." I turned around and headed out the  
door to go to the bathrooms. I knew that I was breaking the rules but hey it  
was the last day what were they going to do to me?

The bath rooms were divided into three different parts. When you walked into  
the door straight ahead was a wall for sinks and mirrors each mirror and sink  
had been assigned to a different tent so that both boys and girls could use  
them, to the left was another door that leads to the boy's toilets and showers  
and on the right was the door for the girls. I went to look at our sink only  
to find Edward there packing up his things.

"Hey Edward do you see your sisters tooth brush by any chance?" Thing were so  
strange with the two of us ever since the third day we got here.

Flashback

_I was the afternoon free time and everyone in our tent had gone off with  
someone else leaving Edward and I all alone together. I had had a small crush  
on him, I mean if you saw a __hot guy__ you can't tell me that you would not be  
attracted, and so I was a little nervous about being around him. After a while  
we decided to go for a walk. We got permission to walk down to the lake, which  
was not that far, from __Chris__. On the way down we just talked, I asked a  
question and then he did, it was really nice. Once we got to the lake we sat  
down and continued with our game of a million questions. After 5 hours or so  
the constant cloud cover that had been there since we got here moved to make  
way for rain clouds. We started to run up to a big tree so we would not get  
wet and kept on talking. After a while I looked at Edward and he looked at me  
and before I knew what happened he was kissing me. When we broke apart we  
heard Chris and a few others from our tent, including Alice who has a big grin  
on her face like she knew what was going on, looking for us. _

We have not really gotten to talk alone since then for one thing I had been  
avoiding him. He was always looking for a chance to talk to me, and I knew  
what he wanted to say that it was a mistake or we should just be friends, but  
I learned one thing from that afternoon, I was falling for Edward Cullen and I  
didn't think I could stand to hear him say those words.

"Um no I have not seen it sorry." His voice brought my back out of my memory.

"Ok thanks." He looked like he was going to say something but Mike walked in.

"Hey Edward are you ready yet we need to get going?"

"Ya just a second." And he looked back at me as Mike walked back out.

"Bella there is something I wanted to tell you. It's about the other day; you  
know when we went to the lake." O no he was going to tell me that it had been  
a mistake and the he did not have any feelings for me. I knew it I tried to  
hold the tears back.

"What is it?" But he never got to finish because Alice walked in.

"Bella come on were going to be late."

"Alice I thought you were packing?" I asked her.

"I finished."

"That fast?" I had only been gone for what 5 maybe 10 minutes max.

"Yep" she grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the bathroom "you  
better hurry up Edward, you're going to be late, see you soon brother" she  
called behind her at Edward. I turned to look at him and he had a mixture of  
annoyance and shock on his face. I waved bye and went with Alice.  
We walked over to Chris by the fire pit and sat down.

"So what are we going to do for our last session Chris?" Alice asked. She said  
this every time but when she asked the question there was a hint of sarcasm in  
her voice, like she already knew.

"Were going to go around and say what we have learned on this trip." Great I  
thought; let's see what had I learned. Um don't touch plants, I got poison Ivy  
on the second day here, don't go by water, I fell into the river when we went  
on a 4 hour hike my fourth day here, o ya and never ever forget to bring more  
than one can of bug spray, my glowing body of bug bites was tribute to that.  
Alice just thought it was funny and kept saying "you must be sweet." It was  
endlessly annoying. By this time everyone was gathered around for our last  
group discussion before we got on the bus to head home.

"Well it is out last discussion and what we are to do is say one thing that  
you have learned on this trip." Chris started as he looked to Alice.

"I learned that tank tops and bugs don't mix." Everyone laughed at her, I  
remembered that day when Alice had on a pink tank top and a spider fell from a  
tree right onto her strap and started to crawl down her shirt.  
"Ok not really what I was looking for but it's something you learned so it  
works. Bella?"

Great my turn "um I learned that there are over 200 kinds of trees in this  
area alone?" I thought that was the right number the teacher had said.

"Good job Bella, let's see who's next?" We went through everyone in the group  
Eric, Tyler, Angela, Jessica, Mike and then it was Edwards turn. I had to  
admit I was a little curious as to what he would say.

"And last but not least" Chris said "Edward what did you learn?" Everyone  
looked to Edward expectantly.

"I learned that there is an amazing girl in my class that I have strong  
feelings for and I really hope she returns them." He turned to me. "Bella  
would you be my girlfriend?"

I sat there stunned. I was about to answer when the bus pulled up and our  
teacher called everyone to get on the bus. I decided I would have to answer  
him later and walked, more like ran to the bus. My heart beating erratically the whole way.

A/N You want updates, I want reviews. I think you know where this is going. Please review. I already have the next chapter ready just got to send it to my beta.


	8. Chapter 8 hate me?

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius  
Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

Chapter 8- Hate me?  
Bella Pov.

I was not sure why I didn't stay and answer Edward right then and there. To be honest, I think I was in shock. I handed my bag to the bus driver and went to grab a seat. As I went over what had just happened I realized something. When I walked away without answering Edward, he must have thought I didn't like him. This was very bad because I liked him a lot, and it needed to be corrected as soon as possible. I looked out the window and saw Edward talking to Alice. I thought about going back and talking to him, but I decided to wait and ask him to sit with me instead. I stood up in my seat to wait for him, and finally I saw him come up the stairs. He looked sad.

"Hey Edward!" I yelled. He looked up at me. "Will you come sit with me?" I asked. He gave me a confused look and shook his head and sat down next to Alice. No, I thought, he hates me now. I sat back down. Before long I felt someone come sit next to me. I looked up hopefully, but my dreams were dashed when I saw that it was Alice.

"Hey." I said trying to keep the tears form coming.

"Hey." She said back.

"Your brother hates me now doesn't he?"

"No he doesn't hate you. He feels rejected."

"I didn't mean to reject him, Alice, I was shocked."

"What do you mean shocked?" She asked. Oh boy this was going to take some explaining.

"I've never been asked out before, I didn't know how to react." I mumbled. How she heard me I have no idea, but she must have because she did not ask again.

"Go talk to him Bella."

"What?" Was she serious? No matter what Alice said, I still think that Edward hated me.

"Bella you should know that Edward has never liked a girl as much as he likes you. In fact he has never asked a girl out before. He has been trying to get the courage to ask you out since the day you two went to the lake. And when he finally does you just walk off. You two need to talk." Alice was right, and I knew it.

A/N Show of reviews who missed me?


End file.
